Ed (AFCoD)/Dialogue
*'Morning': "Good morning. Do you love the air in the morning?" *'Afternoon': "Good afternoon. Are you here to relax?" *'Evening': "Hi. Seems quiet today, huh? Like, too quiet.☆" *'Night': "Night! I always get good ideas for the shop at night." *'Very Low Stamina': "It's dangerous to be walking around like that when you're so tired. Go home and get some rest!" *'Day after collapsing': "What's wrong, player? Why did you do something like yesterday?" *'When shown any animal': "Awesome! Is it yours? I like it.♫" *'On his Birthday': "O ho! In honour of my birthday? Today is quite lucky. ♥" *'Rejects the Pearl Necklace': "O, I couldn't possibly accept that!" *'Win a Contest': "Congratulations. I hope you win again next year. I'll be cheering for you!" *'Lose a Contest': "I really thought you would win, player. What a shame..." *'Talk too much': "Bwahahaha! I am quite busy both day and night." *'Good Birthday Gift': "Is this a birthday present? O wonderful, player. Thank you so much!♪" *'Bad Birthday Gift': "You're giving this to me? For my birthday? That's not what you meant? Well then, I'll throw it." *'Multiple Gifts': "Another gift today? I can't. I've already got too many!" *'1 Flower': "Are you just wandering around? What about the farm?" *'2 Flowers': "Taking care of animals must be tough. No? Wow, you must be good. ♫" *'3 Flowers': "I love the scenary.♪ It makes me glad that I came here.♥" *'4 Flowers': "Even worthless-looking stones can be polished into valuable jewels." *'5 Flowers': "My place is packed with valuables, so careful not to break anything!" *'6 Flowers': "It's my calling... uh, my duty... to expand my company." *'7 Flowers': "I love talking to you about anything!☆" *'8 Flowers': "You're very knowledgeable about many things. ♫ Talking to you is very entertaining." *'9 Flowers': "Can I come and visit your farm, player? I'm curious. I'd like to see how you live..." *'10 Flowers': "I never had anybody that I could fully trust... But I think I've found that in you, player.♥" *'7 Flowers (Male)': *'8 Flowers (Male)': "Dreams are not good if you don't do anything to make them a reality!" *'9-10 Flowers (Male)': *'11 Flowers': "I'm so happy that I moved in with you.♪ Are you happy that you married me, player?" *'12 Flowers': "I finally feel I understand the meaning of love. ♥ I won't spoil it for you." *'13 Flowers': "Dream big! ♥ Do it for those of us who lack the confidence to do the same! ♪" *'14 Flowers': "How 'bout I touch your hand? Is it fine? Well, just let me know!" *'15 Flowers': "You've been working hard again today, darling. ☆ Well done! ♪" *'16 Flowers': "When I look at you, it's almost as if all my dreams have come true." *'17 Flowers': "Whenever we walk together, I love holding on to your big, strong arms. Your happiness is my happiness. ♥" *'18 Flowers': "You will never have to catch me because I will never stop falling for you. I'm having the best day ever!" *'19-20 Flowers': "I think we are a really cute couple!☆ Now that I have found you, I never want to lose you. You always know what to say to brighten up my worst day!♫" *'Engagement': "I can't wait to get married. ♪ But there's something enjoyable about anticipating the moment..." *'Pregnancy': "Player, it looks like the baby is going to be born soon!♫" *'After Baby's Birth': "Our baby is born! ♥ That's wonderful!♪" *'First Child grows up': "child is such a nice boy/girl! I'm so happy I had him/her!♪" *'Second Child grows up': "child looks peaceful when he/she sleeps." *'Engagement': "Congratulations on your engagement. Be happy, okay?! ♪ You two look great together, by the way!" *'Pregnancy': "Have you thought about having a child? Congratulations! Good luck!" *'After Baby's Birth': "Congratulations to the newborn child of you! I know you all will be happy together forever! ♥" *'First Child grows up': "Player, please think a little about your children as well! Like talking with them more. Lots of things." *'Second Child grows up': "child and child are getting along in your place, right? I hope so!♪" *'While dating': "Luna taught me that being in love... can be quite nice! ☆" *'Newlywed to Luna': "You had a lover before, hadn't you, player? I heard Luna once had a husband. Now that she found me, I want her to be happier with me now." *'After Edna is born': "We had a child! Any baby of Luna and mine will grow up to be beautiful! ♥" *'After Edna grows up': "Edna's name is a combination of mine and Luna's name. It fits her perfectly!" Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams dialogue